


Unexpected blue eyes

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is searching for answers in the bottom of his whiskey glass. Instead he finds himself talking to a blue eyed stranger with zero social skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic - it was a prompt from a friend ( I was killing time in English) Hope you enjoy it.

Dean rested his elbows on the bar, letting his gaze drift. It was habit by now , to check out every other lonely drinker. He wasn't really after company tonight though – unless you counted his shot glass.

He ordered a whiskey and shut down the bar maid's none to subtle advances as politely as he could. He was peering into the amber depths of his drink, seeking answers, when someone sat down on the stool beside him.

Dean looked up and found himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They quite literally...shone, Dean thought vaguely. He realized his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut.

“ Excuse me.” the guy with the eyes said. His voice was a deep , gravelly rumble that made Dean lick his lips nervously.

“ Yes?” Dean replied, trying not to stammer.

“ What is good to drink? I don't frequent dens of iniquity often.”

“ You don't drink?” Dean asked, surprised.

The guy shook his head. On closer inspection Dean wasn't surprised. The guy sat with a stiff posture, awkward. He was dressed in a suit, though his tie was back to front. He had messy dark hair that Dean couldn't help picture running his fingers through.

Stop. Dean though to himself. The poor guy just wanted a drink, not his bones jumping. Dean realised he was staring. The guy was staring back, not blinking.

“ Uh... what's you name?” Dean asked.

“ Castiel.” The guy replied.

“ Interesting name. I'm Dean – Dean Winchester.” Dean said, sticking out a hand for Castiel to shake. Castiel looked at it blankly.

“ Uh... you shake it. You really don't get out much, do you?” Dean laughed. He stopped laughing when Castiel took his hand in his, not shaking it but holding it lightly. Dean looked at their joined hands in slight amazement. They fit together well, he thought briefly. He let go with some reluctance, chasing away more thought's of Castiel's hands.

“ It' s nice to meet you, Cas. The whiskey is good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel turns out to be surprisingly less awkward than Dean originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of a fic that wasn't going to be continued, by request of user so_get_this. I hope you enjoy it! ( I think there may be a third chapter on it's way but I am not sure yet.)

Castiel sips his drink cautiously, wincing at the taste. Dean can see that he is trying not to cough.

“ Not a fan?” Dean asks, smiling.

“ It is … unlike anything I have tasted before.” Cas says thoughtfully.

“ In a good way?” 

“ In a different way. It burns.” He muses, taking another sip. Dean watches his lips part, pink and full. He swallows at the same time Cas does, but for an entirely different reason.

“ Burning can be good.” He comments.

Cas looks at him.

“ Well, you know, you can have the burn of... passion.” He finishes, tripping over the final word, mind jumping ahead of itself.

“ So you think whiskey is like passion?” Cas asks. Dean can't tell if he is mocking him or not, so he shrugs and takes another sip of his own drink.

“ What brings you here, Cas?” Dean questions. “ As you said – you don't frequent, what was it? Dens of inequity?”

“ I ah... wanted to get out.” Cas says. 

Dean doesn't question further, just looks thoughtfully at the man sitting beside him.

“ I don't suppose you want to get out of here? With me?” Dean asks in a rush, figuring what the hell, the worst that can happen is he gets rejected. He hopes he doesn't. The one thing he doesn't want to see those lips do is turn him down.

“ And go where?” Castiel asks, a little confused.

“ Oh, you know, wherever you like. Or we could just go to my place. No ones in.” 

Cas's eyes widen in realization.

“ Do you mean leave here and have... intercourse?” He asks. Dean can't tell if he is messing with him or if he is really that innocent.

“ Uh... well... if you want. Or we can just walk somewhere...take things slow.” Dean realizes he is blushing and curses himself a little. He isn't a teenager any more. But Cas... Cas is giving him butterflies. Dean wonders if it would be considered “taking advantage” if he did anything more than kissing with Cas. 

“ I think... I would like that.” Cas replies, draining the last of his drink. 

“ Great. Awesome.” Dean grins a little foolishly, pushing their empty glasses across the bar. “ My car's outside.”  
They walk outside and Dean opens the door to the impala. Cas looks at the car with admiration and Dean curses Cas for making him like him even more. 

“ So... where do you want to go?” Dean asks. He doesn't want to push Cas into doing anything.

“ I do not mind, Dean.” Castiel says, looking at Dean intently. Dean feels his stomach flip. It was the first time Cas had used his name and Dean wanted to hear him say it a thousand times more. 

Dean looks into Cas's eyes, which still manage to shine blue even in the dim light. Cas doesn't move away and so Dean leans a little closer, slowly.

“ Is it OK if I...” Dean says softly, bringing a hand up to cup Cas's jaw, brushing his thumb across the stubble. Cas swallowed and nodded. Dean moved forward just a little more, until their lips brushed. 

They both inhaled a little at the contact, and Dean waited a moment to see what Cas would do. He was surprised to find himself shoved back against his seat with Cas's tongue exploring his mouth, hands tangled in his shirt. 

Dean closed his eyes and kissed Cas back, grabbing his tie and pulling his closer. Dean pulled back when he felt curious hands sliding under his shirt.

“ Jesus.” He gasped out. “ Cas.. I … We're in a public parking lot...” He finished weakly. Cas looked at him with swollen lips and dilated pupils.

“ I think... perhaps... your place might be a good idea.” He said in a throaty voice. Dean gulped. Cas's awkwardness had vanished in favour of a dominance that Dean found incredibly attractive. He nodded, fumbling for his car keys.

“ I agree wholeheartedly.” he replied, switching the engine on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly didn't write this chapter. Not a fan of writing smut. Or anything that comes close to it. This is pretty tame though. Enjoy. Probably one or two chapters still to follow.

When they pulled up outside the shabby motel Dean was currently staying in Dean turned apologetically to Cas.

“ Sorry... I ah... move around a lot. Family business calls for it.”

“ It's fine. You don't even want to know about my family's business.” Cas smiles.

“ I doubt it's got anything on mine.” Dean grins, climbing out of the impala. “ That's the last I'm gonna say about work though.” 

Dean pulls Cas into a rough kiss before dragging him through the motel corridors. 

“ You travel alone?” Cas asks.

“ At the moment. My brothers away at Stanford – studying law.” Dean says, pride in his voice. Castiel smiles and is about to say something but Dean has managed to get the keys into his door and is now kissing Castiel hungrily once again.

They stumble across the room, collapsing onto the bed. Castiel's trench coat has been abandoned on the floor, along with his and Dean's shoes.

Dean needn't have worried about Cas being hesitant. If anything, he is the one taking advantage of Dean. Before long, Dean is pinned beneath nearly six feet of smooth, lightly muscled skin, being kissed to within an inch of his life.

He gasps against Cas's mouth, pulling away just slightly.

“ There's... condoms... bag...” He manages to gasp. Castiel's hands have wandered from his chest and are doing things that make it difficult for Dean to focus. Cas moves faster than Dean though was possible, back on top of him within seconds, pressing more kisses all over his body.

Dean finally pushes away his doubts and relaxes, letting the scent and feel of Castiel take over all his senses.

Sometime later they are curled together tightly, breathing returning to normal. 

“ Was that... satisfactory?” Castiel asks, a little of his earlier awkwardness returning.

Dean looked at him incredulously.

“ Satisfactory? That was the best sex I've had in god knows how long. Forever maybe.”

Cas laughs softly.

“ I doubt god tracks your sex life, Dean.”

Dean chuckles into the darkness. 

“ That was the first time I've done that.” Castiel confesses quietly.

Dean rolled to face him, shocked.

“ Really?”

Castiel nods.

“ I've never had opportunity before now.” 

“ I'm not even gonna ask what you do for a living.” Dean says. “ Was it really your first time?” Dean sounds concerned now.

“ Yes.”

“ I'm sorry.” Dean says, looking sad.

“ Why?”

“ Because it was me. And we'll probably never meet again after tonight.”

“ I know. But why should I mind that it was you?” Cas looks confused.  
Dean shrugs and kisses him softly, gently. Cas melts beneath him and Dean continues to kiss him, touching him carefully, whispering compliments into his ears. Castiel returns the touches and they come together this time, panting against each others necks.

“ That should have been your first time. Not rough, messy, one night stand sex.” Dean says. Castiel just smiles drowsily and falls asleep, head resting on Dean's chest.

Castiel is gone when Dean wakes up, a note that reads “ Goodbye Dean” and a feather inexplicably placed beside it resting on the pillow next to him.

Dean dresses and moves on from the town, head still full of blue eyes and neck marked with love bites. He puts the note and feather into a pocket of his bag and locks the memories into his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is raised from hell and finds himself looking into familiar blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go, I think, before this is done. A sort of happily ever after post apocalypse scene, I think. I know that this characterization of Dean is a lot less emotionally constipated than the real one so sorry if it seems a little unrealistic.

Several years later.

The doors to the barn burst open, sparks flying as the lights shatter. Deans mouth falls open is astonishment.

He fires the gun without thinking. It has no effect. 

“ Who are you?” Dean demands. Despite the familiarity of those eyes, that outfit – it can't be. It can't be him. It's not possible. He thinks back to hell, of the torture and pain and how sometimes he imagined those blue eyes again to block out the agony.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The man replied in Castiel's voice.

This makes Dean angrier. Why has this thing possessed Cas, of all people?

“ Yeah. Thanks for that.” Dean growls, and stabs him.

The man looks back at Dean impassively and pulls the knife out, dropping it to the ground. Bobby looms up behind him, brandishing a pipe. The man merely turns and places to fingers to his fore head. Bobby sinks to the floor, passed out.

“ We need to talk, Dean. Alone.” The man says.

The man sounds like Cas. He looks like him – hell, he even stands like him, same stiff, awkward posture. But it can't be.

“ Why...why are you wearing him?” Dean asks.

“ Jimmy? He comes from a family well suited to being the vessels of celestial beings.”

“ Jimmy?” Dean demands. God dammit – the guy had lied to him. Used a fake name. Why the hell would he choose Castiel?

“ Yes, Dean. Now I have important matters to discuss with you.”  
“ Wait...hold up...who the hell are you, actually? A demon?”

The man looks offended.

“ I'm an angel of the lord.”

“ and your name is?”

The man just looks confused now.

“ Castiel. Don't you remember, Dean?”

Dean frowns.

“ Angel?” He asks, incredulous. 

“ Yes.”

“ Why did you save me?”

“ Heavens orders. Although I did volunteer for the job, when I saw it was you.”

“ So it was you, all those years ago? I had sex with an angel?”

Castiel looks a little uncomfortable.

“ Yes. I ah... sort of left my post in heaven to explore the human world.”

“ and chose me?”

Castiel nods.

“ Why? If you are some great, celestial being why the hell would you choose me?” Dean asks quietly.

Castiel looks confused again. It seems to be a favorite expression of his.

“ Dean... what is the matter? You don't think you are worth it, do you?” He says,voice sad.

Dean shifts uncomfortably.

“ Dean. You were pulled from heaven because of your souls – it was pure, righteous. Chosen for a higher purpose. I chose you all those years ago because of it- it shines, to us. You glow. You are beautiful.” Castiel's voice is intense now, pleading with Dean to understand.

Dean sits down heavily. 

“ I'm still stuck on the angels being real part.” He admits. “ Never really been much of a believer.” He confesses.

Castiel nods.

“ Fuck it.” Dean mutters, and pulls Castiel towards him, kissing him roughly. The day can't really get much weirder.

When they pull apart Dean looks into Cas's eyes, recognizing the same soul ( or whatever it was angels have) that had first drawn him to Cas.

“ I missed you.” He says into the space between them. “ It was only one night... and it was meant to mean nothing... but I never forgot.”

“ I know.” Castiel says. “ That's why I rescued you. I wanted to see you again. And I don't exactly get time off.”

Dean smiles. There's still a lot of questions – like, why are angels suddenly concerned with his affairs, and what this “higher purpose” is – but for now he just breathes, glad to alive and breathing air that isn't clogged with the stench of tortured souls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean contemplates his and Castiel's life, wondering what it would have been like if they'd both been ordinary guys sitting in that bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Overall, this work is very short - I would have posted it all together except I though it was just gonna be a one-shot and then it wasn't. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. :)

Dean is lying with his head on Cas's chest in his room in the bunker. He breathes in the scent of Cas deeply, trying his best to feel present because he doesn't know when they'll next get the chance to be together.

When Cas sat next down beside him in a bar he never thought it would have played out like this. A one night stand that ended up being several years of battles, monsters and fucked up shit.

“ Does it feel different, when your human?” Dean asks softly, listening to the beat of Cas's heart.

“ Does what feel different?”

“ Everything, I guess. I was referring to sex though.” Dean says, smiling when he feels Cas's chest rise and fall with a huff of laughter.

“ I should have guessed.” Cas says, a smile in his voice.

“ So?”

“ It is different. Neither better nor worse though. I can't feel your soul – I miss that – but I can feel you so much more, your breathing and you smell and everything feels like it lasts longer when you don't have grace pouring through you.”

Dean doesn't say anything for awhile.

“ Do you ever wish it was different?” He asks Cas.

“ Different how?”

“ If you were a human. And I didn't fight monsters. And we met in that bar and went back to my place – a house this time. And when I woke up you were still there. And I got up and made you coffee instead of tracking down a ghost. And we dated, and got married. White picket fence life, you know?” Dean says. He can hear the slight wistfulness in his own voice.

“ Would it have suited us?” Cas asks, though his voice is thoughtful.

“ Nah. We're meant to be fighting and screwing the world up as much as we save it. I'd be bored.”

Cas laughs again.

“ One day...” He says.

Dean smiles.

“ When we're old – if you stay human – we'll quit this saving the world thing. I'll bake pies and you can read books and learn things. And we'll babysit Sam's kids – cos he still wants to settle down and have a family – and it'll be quiet, and peaceful.”

“ We've still got a war to win, Dean.”

Dean grins.

“ And we'll win it, me and you. And if we die, well, we'll just have to come back again, won't we?”

Cas laughs and Dean lifts his head to stare down into those blue eyes that have been always been present in his thoughts since he firs saw them. 

He kisses Castiel softly, thinking that the shade is still so wonderfully unexpected and beautiful, even now.


End file.
